1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an installation structure of a mid-gate provided for securing a cargo loading space in the sport utility truck that can combine a passenger portion of an automobile and practicality of a pickup truck, and more particularly to an installation structure of a mid-gate that can secure a part of a vehicle body to install the mid-gate and reinforce strength of the part.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
In general, a conventional vehicle that has a mid-gate to distinguish a passenger portion and a cargo loading portion, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, can shut or open the front passenger portion and the rear cargo loading portion of a vehicle body with the mid-gate. The installation structure of the mid-gate 100, as shown in FIG. 3, is constructed to rotatively support the mid-gate 100 with a hinge bracket 104 at a rear floor panel 102 of a vehicle body in a simple structure.
In the structure where a mid-gate 100 is constructed with a simple hinge bracket 104 at the single rear floor panel 102 of the vehicle body as described above, the gravitational weight of the mid-gate 100 and the weight of cargo at the cargo loading part are interacted, and the rear portion of the vehicle is easily twisted by the weight of the loaded cargo to readily deform the installation part of the hinge bracket 104, thereby causing a problem of deteriorating its strength.
If the installation part of the hinge bracket 104 is readily deformed, there are problems that the mid-gate 100 may not be easily opened or closed and that noise generates.
It is an object of the present invention to solve the aforementioned problems and provide an installation structure of a mid-gate of a sport utility truck that can secure a stable and strong installation structure of a mid-gate by reinforcing a part where the mid-gate is mounted and by restricting the occurrence of twists at the rear cargo loading portion of the vehicle body to the maximum.
In order to accomplish the aforementioned object of the present invention, there is provided an installation structure of a mid-gate of a sport utility truck, the structure comprising:
a rear floor panel;
a deck floor panel positioned with a predetermined interval over the rear floor panel;
a closing panel directly connecting the front portion of the deck floor panel with the rear floor panel; and
a mid-gate mounting panel whose a rear end is connected with the closing panel, a front end is connected with the rear floor panel and an upper surface is provided with a mid-gate hinge.